Swatchmen
by Bennacker
Summary: Un misterioso personaje reúne a un grupo de justicieros enmascarados para acabar con el mal. Pulsar SI para acabar con el mal ¿Quedará alguien vivo para verlo? Parodia humorística, con un punto de amargura. Y ahora, incluye reloj de regalo.
1. Hacen falta héroes o más heroína

**SWATCHMEN**

--

Un misterioso personaje reúne a un grupo de justicieros enmascarados para acabar con el mal en el mundo. ¿Quedará alguien vivo para verlo?

Parodia humorística, con un punto de amargura.

---

_**1 - Hacen falta héroes o más heroína**_

Mi reloj marca las 95 y 8 minutos. No importa el día, ni menos aún el año (el mes sí, estamos en febrero). Hoy he presenciado un crimen. Hoy he presenciado un crimen otra vez. Hoy he presenciado un crimen otra vez, y no he hecho nada. Pude hacer algo, pero no lo hice; dejé que ocurriera. Hacen falta héroes…

**

Mi nombre ya ha sido olvidado por todos. Pero podéis llamarme El Vigilante. Desde tiempos…

- ¡Jon!

- ¡Estoy ocupado!

- ¿Has merendado ya, Jon?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Y has sacado el perro?

- Mamá, que estoy intentando crear un ambiente apropiado…

- Vale, vale…

Ehem… desde tiempos inmemoriales he observado esta canica azulada que flota en la oscuridad del espacio. Y a la que vosotros llamáis planeta Tierra. He contemplado como nacían y morían civilizaciones enteras, y como se pasaban esos yogures que tienes en la nevera; y también te he visto hacer cosas sucias bajo las sábanas. A mí no se me escapa nada.

Hace mucho que vengo observando el mundo (por suerte también tengo tele por cable, que sino…).

**

El 11 de setiembre del 2001 marcó un antes y un después en el devenir del mundo.

Recuerdo vivamente la gran catástrofe que sufrí ese día: ¡perdí 10 céntimos! Resulta que había ido a comprar brócoli al súper, y mientras echaba monedas al parquímetro, una moneda de diez céntimos se me fue de los dedos y desapareció por la alcantarilla. ¡Pero a quien se le ocurre poner una alcantarilla al lado de un parquímetro!

Pero ese 11S también afectó al resto del mundo (creo que dieron al respecto por algún canal de tv). A partir de ese día, vi cómo ciudadanos anónimos se convertían en héroes. En sus países, en sus ciudades, en sus habitaciones, vi a hombres y mujeres tomar la decisión de hacer justicia (una decisión que tiene vuelta atrás). Les vi entrenarse, les vi teñir su ropa interior y ponérsela por encima de los pantalones (¿veis? Cuando sales a la calle con la ropa interior por encima los pantalones ya no hay vuelta atrás), y les vi salir a patrullar…

Recuerdo a uno en especial. Se escondió el rostro bajo una brochada de pintura blanca y negra. Primero creí que era el bajista de KISS, pero al salir sin probar una gota de alcohol, supe que no podía serlo. Era un superhéroe y se hacía llamar El Cuervo.

En la esquina de su calle, El Cuervo tuvo su primera actuación justiciera. Dos hermanos se peleaban por un póster Pamela Anderson. El Cuervo les pegó un puñetazo salvaje a cada uno (¡adiós ortodoncia!) y luego agarró el póster de Pamela Anderson, y rompiéndolo en dos mitades, les entregó un pecho a cada uno.

Eso no cambió el mundo, es cierto. Pero fue un primer paso.

El siguiente paso no fue tan afortunado. El Cuervo, al que la pintura facial se le metía en los ojos, no vio el semáforo de la esquina, y al cruzar, fue arrollado por un camión de almohadas.

Pero en otros barrios, en otras ciudades, en otros ascensores y en otros baños públicos, enmascarados esperaban pacientemente su oportunidad para hacer justicia (o eso decían ellos).

Y todo esto, en unos años en que la subida del precio del petróleo, la caída de la pureza de la heroína y una nueva gira mundial de Hannah Montana amenazaban con las más terrible de las crisis desde el final de la segunda guerra mundial (acontecimiento bélico que yo me perdí, porque tenía dentista).

Lo que sigue es la humilde historia de algunos de esos héroes enmascarados y anónimos, y cómo, al final, –toma spoiler-, salvan el mundo (gracias a mí, claro está).

Puse el agua del té a calentar, programé el vídeo y descendí al mundo para intervenir en vuestro futuro…

-Continuará…-

"_Las injusticias no ocurren porque haya malas personas, sino porque las buenas personas no hacen nada"_. El panadero de la esquina.

---

_**Si te gusta, subscribirte a Alertas para no perderte la continuación.**_


	2. Los Minute Maid

**SWATCHMEN**

--

Un personaje, que se hace llamar el Vigilante, ha bajado a nuestra querida Tierra con una tarea clara: devolver una peli al videoclub. Y aprovechando el viaje, reunir a un grupo de justicieros enmascarados.

---

_**2 - Los Minute Maid**_

El 31 de febrero reuní a un grupo de justicieros enmascarados en un lugar ultra-secreto. Los convoqué mediante una carta (que escribí con la ayuda del Clipo, del Word). No vinieron ni la mitad, pero eso no me desmoralizó. Por suerte, los del catering habían traído suficientes canapés y cuantos menos fuéramos, más tocarían por cabeza.

Allí estaba el Comediante: un depresivo guionista de NY, que padecía todas las fobias inimaginables (incluyendo la Ikeafobia –fobia a los muebles de Ikea-, la aurofobia –o fobia al dinero en metálico y al oro-, o la terrible Solpiscimorifobia –miedo a morir atragantado por una espina de pescado en un día soleado-).

También estaba una chiquilla preocupada por su figura, que se había hecho justiciera para descargar la rabia y la agresividad que padecía al ponerse a régimen. Se hacía llamar Silueta (aunque sus archienemigos: las hermanas Grasas Saturadas y el maléfico Terrón de Azúcar, la llamaban Piruleta).

No faltaba el célebre maestro del disfraz, el Señor Potato. Del que decían que podía modificar su rostro en décimas de segundo, hasta convertirse en un ser completamente diferente e irreconocible.

La actriz y cantante Jennifer López, a la que llamaban Espectro de Mier…, y que se había hecho justiciera para promocionar su nuevo disco. Aunque a los únicos que había atrapado en sus patrullas nocturnas eran una gripe y una gonorrea.

Y el Cuervo.

- En realidad soy un fan –dijo, con voz de disculpa- me atrajo la historia del Cuervo original y de su terrible asesinato…

- ¿Asesinato? –preguntó Silueta-. Creía que había sido arrollado por un camión de almohadas al saltarse un semáforo…

- … hay nuevas versiones sobre eso –dijo el Cuervo-. Yo creo que todo forma parte de una conspiración que implica a la CIA, la mafia, y a la Señora Wang, que regenta una lavandería en mi calle. El caso es que mediante una sesión de espiritismo, le pedí permiso para usar su nombre: un golpe quería decir "no", y como no oí nada, deduje que estaba de acuerdo… y bueno, aquí estoy.

**

La reunión se desarrollaba en perfecta armonía, los canapés se iban gastando (Silueta los había acaparado todos), y entonces las puertas del garaje de mi casa (ya he dicho que era un lugar ultra-secreto) se abrieron de par en par (lo cual es complicado, teniendo en cuenta que la puerta de mi garaje es basculante).

- Ah –dije-, el último de los superhéroes que faltaban.

Y, lentamente, la silla de ruedas motorizada hizo acto de presencia.

- Ho-la—a-to-dos –dijo la voz artificial, salida del ordenador incorporado.

- ¡Stephen Hawkings, el hombre más listo del mundo!

- El-mis-mo-que-vis-te-y-cal-za –dijo la voz.

- ¡Pero que va a ser un súper héroe, este! –dijo Jennifer López- ¿No veis que es un _tetrisplego_?

- ¿-Andas-bus-can-do-pe-lea-?

- ¿Contigo o con la silla de Ikea?

- ¿IKEA? Ay, Dios mío… -exclamó el Comediante que fue a esconderse en el baño de señoras.

- No-te-da-ré-unos-azo-tes--po-drían-gus-tar-te

- Tú no me darás ni lo que ya me han dado.

- Calma, calma… -una vez más, me tocaba intervenir.

- ¿-Tu-eres-El-Vi-gi-lan-te-?

- ¡Qué tío tan listo! –exclamó El Cuervo- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- Lleva una chapa con su nombre en la solapa del traje –respondió Silueta-. Oye, ¿seguro que ves algo con estas gafas oscuras que llevas?

- Perfectamente.

- Le estás hablando a la ponchera, yo estoy aquí.

- Disculpa.

**

- Señor Hawkings, Señor Potato, Silueta, Cuervo, Espectro, y… ¿dónde?

- El Comediante está en el baño.

- No os preocupéis por mí –dijo desde el baño-, desde aquí oigo perfectamente…

- Bien –saqué mi discurso y lo leí-: Todos vosotros impartís justicia en un mundo injusto. Pausa. El mundo nunca os lo agradecerá lo suficiente. Pausa y sonrisa. Pero todos, por separado, no podéis atajar los grandes males del mundo. Yo os propongo uniros en una organización. Silencio dramático. Propongo como nombre: los Minute Maid*.

-Continuará…-

"Divide y vencerás" Mi profesor de matemáticas.

* "Minute Maid" es la marca de unos zumos de fruta envasados.

---

_**Si al dejar un review lo haces registrado en la web, te podré mandar un mensaje de agradecimiento. :)**_


	3. ¿Quién da la hora a los Swatchmen?

**SWATCHMEN**

--

En un lugar ultra-secreto, el Vigilante reúne a algunos de los más importantes superhéroes: el Señor Potato (maestro del disfraz); el Comediante (guionista fóbico); el segundo Cuervo (éste usa gafas de invidente en lugar de pintura facial); Silueta (típico personaje de relleno); Stepehn Hawkings (el hombre más listo del mundo); y a Jennifer López (**** Los insultos se censuran ****). Continúa la reunión…

---

_**3 - ¿Quién da la hora a los Swatchmen?**_

- Hoy queda constituida la organización de justicieros enmascarados…

- Yo no uso máscara –dijo Jennifer López-, mi agente dice que si no se me ve la cara, mi disco no se vende.

- …justicieros enmascarados, o no, que responderá ante la historia con el nombre de Minute Maid.

- Sobre lo del nombre… ¿no podría incluir las iniciales J y L? lo digo para promocionar mi disco.

- Aquí no hemos venido a vender discos –murmuró el Señor Potato.

- Exacto –dijo Silueta-, allá fuera hay un mundo que se viene abajo, y nosotros podemos ayudarlo. Nos mueven la justicia, la honradez, y… ¡cielos! Alguienh seah comhido el húltimo canapeh!

- A mí sólo me mueve la firme voluntad de superar mis fobias –dijo el Comediante-, y el dinero, claro.

- Yo-ya-soy-ri-co.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Jennifer López, cambiando de tono rápidamente- Quizás te había prejuzgado mal… A veces me pasa, no siempre acierto con mis prejuicios. ¿Sabes? Podría hacerte sentir cosas que ninguna máquina podría darte jamás…

- ¿-So-le-dad-y-va-cio-?

- No, amor…

- Amor es un mal anagrama de sexo –dijo el Comediante desde el baño.

- Señores, señoras… éste es un acto trascendental.

- Será mejor que me ponga el sombrero de las grandes ocasiones –y al instante, el Señor Potato lucía un coqueto sombrero azul de ala ancha.

**

Saqué la caja forrada de terciopelo negro y la abrí con solemnidad.

- Desde ahora, cada uno de vosotros llevará un reloj Swatch.

- Yo ya tengo mi Prólex –dijo el Señor Potato.

- Eso no es un reloj, te lo has pintado tu mismo cuando el Vigilante ha abierto la caja.

- Será un reloj pintado –se defendió Potato-, pero dos veces al día da la hora exacta.

- La última vez que me puse un reloj –dijo Jennifer López-, no sé cómo, acabó enrollado en mi tobillo.

- Este no es un Swatch normal.

- ¿Es de oro? –Jennifer López se abalanzó sobre la caja.

- No, de chapa dorada.

- Menudo birria.

- Esta birria incluye intercomunicador, dardos envenenados, un cable extensible de dos cientos metros, resiste bajo el agua hasta una profundidad de quince centímetros y si no le da mucho el sol, hasta da la hora.

Los repartí entre los superhéroes.

- ¡Comediante! El tuyo lo dejo aquí, para cuando salgas del baño.

- Gracias, gracias… ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Aunque los azulejos de este baño son blancos, y les tengo fobia… no sé… no sé exactamente cuando voy a poder salir de aquí. Si pudieras acercarme una almohada, por si tengo que pasar aquí la noche.

**

- Miembros del Minute Maid, sincronicemos nuestros relojes. Ahora son las 95:8 exactamente.

- Sí.

- En el mío también.

- Suerte que es digital –murmuró Jennifer López-, los relojes de agujas no los sé leer.

- Ya… -murmuró el Cuervo-, a mi me pasa con el sánscrito.

- ¿Sánscrito? Ahora no recuerdo, pero el kamasutra me lo leí todo.

- No-son-las-95y8 –dijo Stephen Hawkings-, son-las-8y56-lle-vais-el-re-loj-al-re-vés.

- ¡Realmente es el hombre más listo del mundo!

**

- Queda un reloj en la caja… ¿Acaso falta alguien? –preguntó el señor Potato con su cejas inquisitivas.

- Es el de Polilla –dije, y me acerqué al armario ropero. Lo abrí y saqué una americana de un tono de excremento de caballo que llevaba un pin en forma de esvástica.

- ¿Polilla es invisible? –pregunto Potato con sus ojos de incredulidad.

- ¿Invisible? –repitió Jennifer López como un eco- ¡Qué fuerte, yo soy Sagitario!

- No, no… aquí está Polilla –dije señalando una polilla.

- Yo no veo nada –dijo el Cuervo, al que las gafas redondas y oscuras daban el aspecto de un invidente.

- Polilla es el primero de los grandes superhéroes anónimos. En abril de 1945 acabó con Hitler y Goebbels, del que robó y apolilló esta americana, precisamente.

- Creía que se habían suicidado –dijo Silueta, mordiéndose las uñas.

- En realidad esa es la versión oficial. La verdad es que el aire del búnker los volvió alérgicos a las polillas y el gobierno aliado mandó una unidad especial de asalto…

- ¿De polillas?

- Sí. Anteriormente lo intentaron con un comando de moscas, una división acorazada de avispas, y un grupo de ácaros mercenarios.

- Lo que hay que oír –dijo Potato con sus orejas atentas- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, si es tan secreto?

- Por-eso-le-lla-man-Vi-gi-lan-te.

- Exacto, señor Hawkings. Polilla será vuestro comandante y el intermediario de los Minute Maid conmigo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Continuará…-

"_Habla ahora o calla para siempre_" El sacerdote oficiando una boda.

---

_**Dejar un review es gratis, ¡deja dos!**_


	4. El mal

**SWATCHMEN**

--

Han transcurrido algunos meses. Los Swatchmen se reúnen de vez en cuando, y Polilla ejerce de nexo entre ellos y el misterioso Vigilante (que no asiste a las reuniones, porque a esa hora tiene terapia de grupo).

---

_**4 – El mal**_

Día D del mes M, en el año de 2003 d.C. (después de comer)

Hora: las HH:MM

Lugar: Centro de reunión secreto de los Minute Maid.

**

Polilla puso sobre la mesa un dossier. Alrededor de la mesa: el Cuervo, Silueta, el Comediante, el Señor Potato y Jennifer López.

- Osodia Bin Laden. Líder de una organización terrorista mundial. Para lograr estas fotografías que os estoy repartiendo, una docena de agentes secretos han desaparecido, les creemos muertos. Las fotografías a color las ha conseguido Silueta, consultando el Facebook de Bin Laden. Creemos que la barba podría ser falsa, pero el turbante es suyo.

- Es monstruoso –dijo Jennifer López (también llamada Espectro de Mier…).

- Sí, Bin Laden ha ordenado la muerte de miles…

- No, no –dijo Jennifer López-, este turbante es monstruoso, el turbante dejó de estar de moda en el 1967…

- Colgaré las fotografías en la pared –dijo Polilla-, no quiero que olvidéis su rostro.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuatro payaso disfrazados? –dijo el Comediante.

- Debemos detenerle –dijo el Señor Potato-. Decidme dónde está, y yo mismo iré. Me llevaré los puños de dar manotazos.

- Debemos matarle –dijo Silueta, que volvía a estar a régimen, y por tanto, muy agresiva.

- Voy a memorizar su repugnante cara –dijo el Cuervo detenido delante de la fotografía enmarcada del Presidente Bush. (La típica fotografía presidencial que se encuentra en todos los edificios oficiales y en la galería del terror del Museo de la Incompetencia).

- Cuervo, deberías quitarte esas gafas negras.

- Estas gafas sirven para ver en la oscuridad.

- ¡Pero si cuando hay luz no ves nada! ¡Si te has comido la puerta dos veces, intentando entrar!

- Apagad las luces y os aseguro que, a oscuras, veo tanto como vosotros.

- Hablando de ver, -dijo Polilla- ¿alguien ha visto al hombre más listo del mundo, a Stephen Hawkings?

- Quizás está en PacDonalds, comiendo algo –dijo Silueta, mordiéndose las uñas.

- Es más probable que se le hayan agotado las pilas a la silla y está tirado por ahí –puntualizó el Señor Potato-. Yo nunca me he fiado de los que van a pilas.

- Yo me largo ¡Todo esto no sirve de nada! –dijo el Comediante de repente-. Esta multitud de cinco personas, me agobia. Trabajo mejor sólo. Y además, tengo el coche en doble fila.

- ¿Contra qué trabajas mejor solo? ¿Contra el insignificante ladrón de la calle? ¡Atacas los síntomas, no la enfermedad!

- ¡El que mucho abarca poco aprieta! –respondió el Comediante.

- ¡El árbol no te deja ver el bosque! –replicó Polilla, que fue campeón infantil de refranes.

- A mi me gustan los gatos y comprarme ropa –dijo Jennifer López- ¿No hablamos de aficiones?

**

- Comediante, espera… no, no puedes dejar a los Minute Maid. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Vigilante?

- Dijo cuando nos fuéramos de su garaje, cerráramos con llave –apuntó Jennifer López, orgullosa de su memoria. Siempre que se anotaba algo, en el brazo y a boli, recordaba leerlo de vez en cuando.

- Por separado no podremos atajar el mal…

- ¿Atajar el mal? ¿De qué hablas, Polilla? El mal existe y existirá hasta el día que deje de haber seres humanos o los que queden sean tan anormales como Jennifer López…

- Gracias –dijo ella, sonriente.

- El mal –continuó el Comediante- es inherente al ser humano. Todos somos asesinos en potencia. Tan sólo hace falta que se den las condiciones adecuadas para que ese mal que llevamos dentro, explote. Buscáis el mal, pero el mal somos todos, esta es la gran comedia. Es tan patético que da risa…

- ¿Y qué propones Comediante? ¿Disolver los Minute Maid? –dijo el Señor Potato- Yo compré vestuario nuevo, y claro, tendré que usarlo… por cierto, tengo aquí la factura. ¿Los gastos quién los paga?

- Por mi podéis seguir jugando a indios y vaqueros, a salvar el mundo, -dijo el Comediante-, yo acabaré con el delincuente. Pero aunque sólo atrape a uno, aunque sólo sea un niño que ha robado un caramelo en una tienda, le patearé hasta matarle. Y nunca más volverá a delinquir. Tengo fobia a los delincuentes; y esa es la única fobia que he logrado superar. Y la única que me importa.

Y se fue dando un portazo a la puerta giratoria.

- Yo también me voy –dijo Silueta- el día de la primera reunión, el Vigilante trajo canapés. Desde entonces, en ninguna otra reunión ha habido nada para comer. Aquí sólo se habla y se habla, y yo me muero de hambre.

- Si nadie va a hacerse cargo de las facturas de mi vestuario –dijo el Señor Potato-, voy a tener que demandaros… y abandonar también.

- Espera, esperad –dijo Polilla, intentando detenerles.

Y fue entonces cuando el Cuervo, que no le vio, pisó a Polilla y este falleció para siempre, pues había muerto completamente.

-Continuará…-

"_Dos palabras que te abrirán muchas puertas: tire y empuje"_

Proverbió sueco.

---

_**Alerta: este fanfic se termina en el próximo capítulo. Díselo a tu contable, ponerlo en Favoritos desgrava en la declaración de impuestos.**_


	5. El fin de toda maldad

**SWATCHMEN**

--

Ha llegado la hora que todos los misterios sean desvelados ("_Luke, soy tu padre_" ¬_¬ Eso ya lo sabemos, gracias…)

Al autor le traiciona su verdadero yo, y entinta con amargura los últimos chistes. Disculpad su pesimismo con su raza.

---

_**5 – El fin de toda maldad**_

Soy el vigilante.

Me aparezco en la fortaleza tecnológica de Stephen Hawkings. No puedo decir en qué día estamos. He perdido el calendario.

El hombre más listo del mundo está postrado en su silla de ruedas. Contempla, a través de una cristalera que ocupa toda la pared, la ciudad a sus pies (a las ruedas de la silla, se entiende).

Aparezco detrás de él. No me ve, pero sabe que soy yo.

-El-vi-gi-lan-te.

Me acerco. Veo su mano sobre el teclado, apretar una tecla es la diferencia entre el todo y la nada. Pero él no puede mover la mano, no puede apretar la tecla. Y en la pantalla de su ordenador, una pregunta espera respuesta. Sí/No.

- ¿-De-be-ría-de-cir-Doc-tor-Man-ha-ttan?

El hombre más listo de mundo ha descubierto mi identidad. Puede que el hecho que yo sea el único ser todopoderoso y de color azul del universo le haya ayudado un poco.

- So-lo-ten-go-que-pul-sar…

Alargo la mano. Lo que hago es más fácil de hacer (para mí), que explicarlo. De repente su mano tiene fuerza, tiene movilidad. Ya no necesita que el ordenador hable por él. Ya no necesita la silla de ruedas. Ya no necesita nada. Le he curado. Le he curado hasta la caspa.

- Gracias –dice. Y pulsa la tecla del Si.

Luego se echa a reír. Una de esas risotadas de malo, una risa tan salvaje que la ciudad a sus pies se derrumba. Aunque esto puede que lo haya provocado el sí a la pregunta que había en la pantalla:

"¿Destruir la humanidad? Si/No".

**

Sobreviví a todos los Vigilantes. Todos fueron muriendo, pero yo no puedo morir. Me alejé y observé el mundo. Te observe a ti y a todos los demás. Vi el crimen y no hice nada.

**

- Podías detenerme y no lo has hecho. Al contrario, me has liberado de la silla y me has dejado que pulsara la tecla. ¿Por qué?

Contemplo cómo el mundo se viene abajo. Cómo arden los productos ignífugos, cómo se inunda los garajes no inundables, como caducan las hojas perennes. Lo veo todo sin moverme de allí.

- Te diré por qué –dice Stephen Hawkings-, has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: El mundo dejará de ser malo, cuando deje de haber seres humanos en él. El Comediante también lo sabía. Quizás fuera él, el más listo del mundo. Era un cómico, alguien cuya inteligencia ve las cuerdas que sujetan los decorados de esta farsa llamada vida.

Vemos, al otro lado de la gran cristalera, cómo las calles se agrietan, los edificios se hunden, caen los puentes, y cómo explotan aquí y allí los misiles guardados bajo tierra. Y en la nevera de casa, unos yogurts que ya nadie se comerá.

- El Comediante murió. Estaba preparando unos chistes, y elaboró uno tan gracioso que le mató. Murió de la risa. Lo sé porque yo lo leí. Mi enfermedad, de la que generosamente me has liberado, me impedía reírme, por eso sobreviví al chiste…

- Lo sé –digo-. Todos murieron.

Me mira. Se lo explico en pocas palabras.

Silueta murió de un atracón de chocolate con extra de cacao. Al Cuervo se le cayeron las gafas y mientras las buscaba, miró fijamente al Sol y no apartó la vista hasta que el Sol lo fundió como a un helado. Al Señor Potato, unos malhechores le robaron todas las piezas, todos los complementos, todos los trajes… quedó desnudo y le atacó una pulmonía. Y Espectro de Mier… (Jennifer López) fue devorada por Marilyn Manson, durante un dueto que hicieron para una gala benéfica (benéfica para Manson, claro).

Yo estuve allí cuando murieron. Yo vi el crimen. Uno y luego otro. Y no hice nada.

El edificio empieza a temblar. El edificio donde estamos empieza a temblar. Se hundirá. También ésta fortaleza tecnológica se volverá escombros, pasto de las llamas sepultadas por la lava hirviendo bajo las aguas del océano de hielo provocado por el tsunami, tras el tornado, justo luego del terremoto (ehem).

- Nunca tuve pensado sobrevivir –dice Stephen Hawkings encogiéndose de hombros.

- Para ser un final, esto no tiene ninguna gracia –le digo.

- El Comediante se la encontraría.

Desaparezco de allí.

**

Ahora estoy en mi pasado. Aún no me llaman "Doctor Manhattan", aún no soy de color azul. Aún me llamo Jon, y mi madre me llama. Me pregunta si he merendado, si he sacado el perro…

El mundo será destruido. No puedo deciros la fecha (he perdido el calendario) pero lo sé. Yo estuve allí. Yo estuve allí y no hice nada para detenerlo. En realidad, es cómo si lo hubiese provocado yo. Por esto no hice nada… porque estaba haciendo nada (y hacer nada es ya hacer algo, ¿no?).

**

Ahora estoy en la casa del Comediante. Yace en el suelo, a los pies de su escritorio, está muerto. Encima de la mesa hay un garabato en una servilleta de papel. Es el chiste que le mató. Yo tampoco puedo reírme, así que me acerco y lo leo. Empieza diciendo:

- Se abre el telón, y se ve un nabo y una boina…

-fin-

"_Un bosque vive sin seres humanos, pero ningún humano puede vivir sin bosques. ¡Planta árboles y extermina humanos!"_. Leo Bennacker.

---

_**Este fanfic está dedicado con especial cariño a VALDEMAR. Pues fue quien lo sugirió y plantó la semilla de este cactus florido.**_

_**¡Gracias por tus reviews! **_

*** El autor dispone de otros fanfics de humor, consulte su perfil. ***


End file.
